


there's a dog in your heart (and it tells you to tear everything apart)

by chemicalpixie



Series: glory and gore go hand in hand (that's why we're making headlines) [5]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Gladiatiors, Italics, People Being Torn Apart By Animals, SHSL Despair - Freeform, ultimate despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpixie/pseuds/chemicalpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“(it wasn't every day that you found someone who loved you for who you were, not when you were filled with <i>poison</i> and <i>rot</i> and <i>death</i>). and gundam felt safe around her, he could <i>cry</i> and she wouldn't <i>hurt</i> him or <i>judge</i> him. how <i>amazing</i> this felt.”</p><p>or; gundam tanaka's descent into despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a dog in your heart (and it tells you to tear everything apart)

when gundam was young, his mother forced him to eat _poison_. and so now there was _poison_ running through his _veins_. 

//

his classmates mocked him. he cried when their teacher killed a wasp, and when they found a dead mouse and when they kicked him on the playground. they _teased_ him and _mocked_ him and _hated_ him. so he made himself _lethal_ and _dangerous_ , so no one could ever hurt him again.

//

despite his poison and everyone who hated him, he still managed to take care of animals (it was all he'd ever wanted) and eventually, someone recognized his talent. they took him in and he had classmates, and friends, and crushes, and for the first time in his life, he was okay.

//

and then he bumped into junko enoshima after finding one of his beloved creatures dead. she smiled at him, even though there were tears running down his face and the mascara was smearing across his cheeks and grabbed his hand.  
“it's okay, you know,” she said as he tried to scrub the tears and mascara off of his face so she wouldn't see.  
“what?” he asked in confusion.  
“you don't have to do that,” she purred. “you can cry. i won't judge.” gundam stopped for a second. he couldn't believe this. she didn't hate him?

//

and so gundam realized that junko accepted him for who he was inside, and so the more time he spent with her. that meant that he would follow her to the ends of the earth to keep her close (it wasn't every day that you found someone who loved you for who you were, not when you were filled with _poison_ and _rot_ and _death_ ). and gundam felt safe around her, he could _cry_ and she wouldn't _hurt_ him or _judge_ him. how _amazing_ this felt. 

//

on the day the world ends, gundam is waiting with his _hamsters_ and his _lions_ and his _tigers_ and his _hounds_ and he lets them loose in the crowd. they come stalking back to him with _blood_ on their teeth and gundam is so very _proud_. 

//

“i am gundam tanaka,” he begins, standing tall on the speaker's platform above the royalty box of sonia's stadium.  
“and here begins a new generation of gladiator. if the gladiator wins against my beasts, they can receive anything they desire. let the games begin!” his voice booms and the crowd cheers. he steps down into the royalty box and sonia grins at him. he grins back as the first gladiator is shoved into the arena, and gundam's lions tear him apart. 

//

gundam's starving hounds tear men, women, and children to pieces, and he has never been prouder of them. all the while, he sits with sonia in the royalty box. watching her face as her subjects are torn apart is all gundam has ever wanted. she is all he has ever wanted. she is a princess, and she _wants_ him, and she _loves_ him, and she _holds_ him. he would do anything to make her happy. 

//

she calls him to her room one night and she's lying in bed, robe and pajamas on.  
“it's all my fault,” she says. “they were trying to kill me.”  
“it's alright, my princess,” he says, laying down next to her. “i'd rather it be you than me.”  
she presses herself into his arms. “mm. i'm still sorry.”  
gundam kisses her head gently. “don't worry about it.” she leans up to look at his face and then she kisses him, _hard_. 

//

he wakes up the next morning next to her. her hair is sprawled out on the bed, glinting golden in the sunlight.  
“morning, princess,” he says, when she awakes.  
“hmm. morning,” she says, kissing him, quickly and gently. “what should we do today?” she asks, smiling brightly.  
“throw your people to my wolves and watch the wolves tear your people apart,” he responds, grinning.  
“yes,” she says quickly. “i want to watch them _bleed_.”

//

he and sonia stand in the royalty box, which is above all the other seats in the stadium. he clings to her hand, and she wears a gown of silk in the color of blood. she says she loves the fear in their eyes when they see her in a gown that looks like it is _dripping_ with their blood. they stand above the people as royalty, and gundam never knew a _boy_ made of _poison_ could love a princess and kill so many. he smiles. sonia squeezes his hand. they watch the people, and the people watch the starving hounds gundam has trained rip the gladiators apart. 

//

he hears rumors, after that. the other members of his group are vanishing. souda and komeada and mikan are gone. and in the whispers from the shadows, he hears that they're coming for sonia next. and so he runs to her castle, to her meeting room, and it's empty. sonia's crown lies on the ground, blood smeared on the brim.  
he falls to his knees. he's _failed_. again.

//

after sonia's gone, he can't bring himself to eat. he can't bring himself to hold his games. he drops food in the cages of his hounds and can't bring himself to look at their faces. the lack of blood and intestines must disappoint them. he locks himself in his room, and that is when they come for him.  
they have white masks and guns and bash the door down. he doesn't even resist as they shove a cloth over his mouth. he can't think of anything but how he has _failed_ and how this is what he deserves. this is what he deserves. _this is what he deserves this is what he deserves this is_ -


End file.
